


Burned Bridges

by Sapphire_Phoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Horror, Hurt Sam Winchester, John being a kind of evil, Pre-Canon, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Phoenix/pseuds/Sapphire_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d salted and burned a lot of bridges to get to where he was right now. He’d done the unimaginable... with good intentions, nonetheless. He had to do what was best for his sons no matter what anyone said. He knew he was right, and that was all that mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> I found this when I was going through my files and after having my friend Evansentrance look through it she told me to post it, so here it is! Enjoy!

He’d salted and burned a lot of bridges to get to where he was right now. He’d done the unimaginable... with good intentions, nonetheless. He had to do what was best for his sons no matter what anyone said. He knew he was right, and that was all that mattered.

John knew what his fourteen year old would become if he didn’t do something about it now. But his friends and his oldest son didn’t see it the way he did.

“If you ever try to touch him, I will take him and you’ll never see us again.”

Dean didn’t understand. He was too blinded with love for his little brother to see the danger that lay in wait. John had no choice but to knock out his oldest and leave with his youngest. John knew that in Dean’s eyes he had just become a threat, something to hate, something to kill.

Even his friends didn’t support him.

“Are you insane? We’re talking about your son! Your wife didn’t die just so you could sacrifice her children!” 

John didn’t really dwell on Bobby’s words. Bobby didn’t understand, he was still too torn up over his own wife’s death.

“Good Lord! I can’t believe you’re even considering this, John! Sam isn’t evil! He’s just a boy!”

Pastor Jim wasn’t any better. John knew his Sammy wasn’t evil. But he also knew that when the time came, the demon would take control and force his baby boy to do horrible things.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Have you completely lost it? Demons lie!”

John had hoped that Caleb would be the one who would understood. But then again, he should have realized the man had grown fond of John’s boys and wouldn’t think like a hunter.

“Daddy…please…”

John glanced at Sam, who was looking at him with terrified eyes. He could see Sam was trying so hard to stay awake. “Shssh, kiddo. Go back to sleep. I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m just trying to protect you.”

Sam shook his head and began to cry as John continued to drive. Soon the sedatives dragged him back under and allowed John to continue driving in silence. He’d removed all the phones from the glove compartment and replaced them with his Glock. No one would be able to track them through GPS signals until it was over. He knew what he had to do. Everyone would hate him. He would hate himself. But for the sake of the world…he had no choice but to act like a hunter.


End file.
